


Girls' Day Out

by NyGi



Series: Trick or Treat [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyGi/pseuds/NyGi
Summary: With a group full of men, sometimes the females at Avengers Tower really need to pull together.





	

**Girls’ Day Out**

 

Natasha Romanov valued her privacy greatly. Which was one of the main reasons why she didn't spend as much time in Avengers Tower as she could have. That and the fact that her job meant she often had to travel all over the world. But occasionally she quite enjoyed the downtime at the tower, its amazing security and every little gadget money (or Tony Stark’s brain) could provide. Especially now that SHIELD was gone. Tony did provide a certain level of security and, yes, stability she desperately needed right now. And the one thing it never was around here, was quiet. Case in point: the two youngest Stark children pelted through the living room, followed by their madly barking dog and, trailing behind, their annoyed looking oldest brother. 

“Guys!”, Teddy Stark shouted in exasperation, “Uncle Tony told you to go down to the gym if you wanna play tag!”

Giggling was the only answer he got, so he gave up and followed them through the door, apparently not even noticing Natasha, who was reading one of the magical biographies Tony kept hidden. Not from her though. Not only did she love reading about magic, biographies were her favourite genre. Reading about other people's life seemed to put her own problems into perspective sometimes. 

And finding out about magical creatures in the process was a huge bonus. 

Natasha enjoyed about an hour of peace, before she was interrupted, yet again, by a young Stark. Emmy, to be precise.

“Hi Natasha.”, the teen tried to awkwardly start a conversation. Natasha decided to look more interested by putting her book down.

“Hello Emmy, how are you doing?”

“I am fine. Yes. And you?”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at the nervous politeness. 

“I am well, thank you. Do you want to sit down?”, invitingly Natasha took her feet off the couch.

“I… no. Do you maybe have some time?”, Emmy was nervously fidgeting now, her bright red face almost hidden behind a curtain of black hair and rimless glasses. 

“I think so, yes.”

“I need to go out and buy some things and Dad won't let me go by myself.”, Emma blurted out.

“Sensible of him. So he wants you to take Happy or one of your uncle’s other security personnel with you.”

“Yes. But I…”, Emmy stopped, taking what looked like a deep, calming breath, “It is the kind of shopping I don't want to do with a man.”

Wha… oh. Suddenly Natasha understood the poor girl’s embarrassment.

“I would ask Pepper, but she isn’t even in New York and I don't know when she’ll be back. And I thought maybe you’d… I don't know… if it's not too much… I mean…”

“Emmy,” Natasha decided to put the girl out of her misery, “I have nothing to do for the whole day. Fancy a trip? Maybe some ice cream?”

Emmy’s whole face lit up like an arch reactor.

“Tell your Dad where we are going, I’ll get my stuff.”

“Eh. Natasha. Could you tell Dad? He might not… you know… believe me that I am not going out alone.”

”Is your Dad paranoid or does he have reason to be?”

Emmy didn't actually answer the question, but her renewed blush gave Natasha all the answer she needed. She sighed.

“Go get your stuff. I’ll tell your Dad. Meet me downstairs.”

Emmy almost ran out of the room and Natasha but her book under one of the cushions, promising to be back later. 

“Jarvis, where is Harry?”, she asked the AI.

“Master Harry is in the main R&D lab, together with Mr Stark, Dr Banner and Captain Rogers.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. She knew Bruce was here, but when exactly had Steve arrived?

She hurriedly made her way to the lab and found the four men standing in a circle around Steve’s shield. Tony was staring at some readings on a tablet, Bruce’s face was almost touching the vibranium, so intently was he studying SOMETHING. And Harry, always the traditionalist was flipping through a paper file. Steve stood among them with an expression of both boredom and abstract horror. He obviously had no idea what the other men were doing. Most likely he had hoped for an ally in Harry, but the younger Stark Brother might not have Tony’s enormous brainpower, but he had still been raised by Howard Stark. People often underestimated his knowledge just because it paled next to Tony’s. 

“Hello fellas.”, Natasha quipped. Steve was the only one to even look up. His smile was pathetically hopeful.

“Harry. I am taking Emmy out for Ice cream and a little shopping.”

No reaction.

“Harry!”, Steve elbowed his friend in an attempt to help Natasha.

“Huh?”, Harry looked up, his glasses slightly askew and a totally confused expression on his face.

“Emmy and I are going out for a bit.”

“Oh yes. Right. Great. Thanks.”, distractedly he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and almost threw it at Natasha, who caught it with ease.

“Where are you guys going?”, Steve asked hopefully.

“Girls’ day.”, Natasha informed him and Steve visibly deflated. 

Sorry, Natasha thought, but I can't help you out of this one.

“We might be gone for a bit. And we are going to take a cab. Less likely to draw attention.”, Natasha continued, but she had lost Harry again to whatever it was that kept the two science bros so engrossed as well.

By now Steve looked ready to pull his hair out. Natasha decided to take pity on him after all.

“Harry, Teddy looks like he might need a bit of help. I think Lily and Alec got into Tony’s stash of sweets.”

This time Harry actually managed to look up without Steve giving him a bruise. Progress. Or something like it at least.

“Damn. I knew I shouldn't have…”

But before he could finish, Steve very generously and completely selflessly interjected: “I’ll go and take a look!”

“Thank you, Steve.”, Harry gave him a quick smile, as Tony shouted “Ahaaaaa I think i got it!”

Natasha and Steve simultaneously decided to flee, before they got warped into a scientific explanation. 

“Are the kids really high on sugar?”, Steve asked, when they got out of earshot.

“They were about an hour ago. If you are really lucky they might have crashed on the couch by now.”

Steve tried to hide his hopeful smile, but failed miserably. That man really did not have a poker face.

“Excellent! They promised to show me some movies they said I really needed to see. That was actually why I came here in the first place.”

“And then they had what? An idea about your shield?”

“Worse. Tony decided on a complete armor makeover.”

Natasha winced. That could include a whole lot of awkward fittings. She was talking from experience here. Although the upgraded suits were always worth it.

“Sorry, Steve, gotta dash. Promised Emmy. Have fun!”

“You too!”, Steve called after her, as Natasha jogged towards the elevator.

 

 


End file.
